A Guardian like no other
by sexyshewolf
Summary: Protect the children, protect the children, protect the children was all she thought about. She didn't have time to social, but when MiM choses her as new guardian. There is a price. How will she deal with being the wife to the Easter Bunny? Old history stirs up with Pitch Black, what does this have to do with him? Mother Nature has questions for her father, can he answer them?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I wanted to try a take at Rise of the Guardians. Right now, taking a break from my other stories. Writer's block on a couple, but not to worry I will get to them. I want to see what the reaction to this first part is. Tell me what you think, review, favorite or follow the story, hope to see you soon.

Tan hands with white nails glimmer in the moonlight as she pulled down her hand. She looked at the shimmering moon as she saw the face of the man in the moon. She was looking at the moon as she could hear the children laughing. She was slender woman with tan skin and curves that every gypsy man want his wife to have. She turned to see that her father was shaking his head at her. She knew that the moon could talk and that if you listened you could hear him. She looked at the moon as she was twenty – one, she had wedded at fifteen, but her husband had been killed. She was alone with no children of her own, so she adopted the children that were orphaned by the soldiers. She was their mother, protector and her. She would always take care of them.

As she looked down at her family's camp, she was looking at the moon, was there anyone out there for her. The gypsy didn't look at her, but she was only wed one night before she lost her love. She was pure, but in their eyes she was not. She was reaching again to the moon as a children watched their mother as she looked at the moon. She blocked the moonlight with her hand, then turning her hand to see the moon going in between her fingers. She was just enjoying the quietness of the night without fear. She was looking at the man in the moon, as she was wondering if the gypsy legend of the moon, she was wondering if that was true. She felt pounding under her feet like a thousand hooves were tearing up the Mother Earth as she turned to hear it.

Suddenly there were screams as she ran to her family's camp. A gypsy was what she was. She lifted her dress as she ran barefooted in the loose soil. She was wild as the wind, but rooted down to the Earth as she ran. She screamed for her children to run, and they listened to her as she was in fear for their very lives. She ran with the children as she hid them from the soldiers as the soldiers' gun and slash at any gypsy that wasn't arrested. She hid them in a burrow as she ran to the hill. As she looked up at the moon, the moon guided her way through the forest as she came to a cliff with a rushing waterfall by its side. The soldiers were racing on their horses that their coats glimmer with white diamonds with red rubies in their fur.

A solider was laughing as a man lifted his sword. The female was glaring at the man as he slashed through the air, the woman jerked back as the sword slashed through her clothes. The clothes fell away as she went back into the air, she had fallen off the cliff. She looked at the moon as she was falling, her raven black hair was glistening as its long tresses fluttered through the wind. She looked at the moon, smiling as she knew the children were safe if the soldiers had come after her. She was their protector, when she heard the whisper of man in her ear, "You can be more than that."

She looked at the moon, she sadly smiled, and "I just wanted to protect the children."

The voice came again, "You shall protect the children."

As she landed in the water as the waves crashed into her, she raise her head as the soldiers had fun taking aim at her head. She was pulled under the waves, she reached for the moon, and "I want to protect the children."

The voice came back, "You shall be Luna."

Luna blinked open her bright blue eyes as she was laying on the shore holding up her tan hand with white glistening claws. She looked around her as her black hair was a white curtain that shimmer around her as she stood up. She walked as she felt her back, she looked behind her to see white wings that were fluttering as they were open. She flapped them as they pulled her up as she flew back to her gypsy family.

Death hung in the air as she landed not being seen by the gypsies who were crying out their grief. The carnage was torn as men were slashed in two as she walked around as she cried out for her family. As she looked, she passed a crying mother as she held her broken baby's body to her chest as she was screaming to the heavens. She screamed looking at people, "Have you seen my children?"

She screamed and yelled as she picked up her dress forgetting about her wings as she ran to find her missing children. She ran to the last place she saw them. She looked into the burrow to see the children were gone. She cried out as she heard her children screaming as she opened her wings. She flew to see that they were running away from the soldiers, she went in front of them as the horses reared up as the men shouted, "It's an angel!"

One of the men tried slashing at her, but it passed through her, as she flapped her wings creating a huge gust of wind to throw the soldiers away from her children.

The children ran to freedom as she flew away. She was going to protect her children. She would always protect them, even if as a spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Are you ready for a new chapter? Here it is. You know the drill that many authors said Favorite, Review or alert. Or all three.

Aster E. Bunnymund was hurting, he dragged his legs behind him. He was injured by a hunter that he still believe in him, The Easter Bunny. He had just finished delivering his Easter eggs, when a hunter had been hiding waiting for him with a shotgun. Bunny was afraid as he leaped away from the hunter. He had heard from the other animal spirits that there was a human hunting for animal or anything usual. He had to warn Tooth Fairy, but before he could get safely. He was shot in the hind leg, Bunny cried out as he limped slowly, but fast enough. He was about to stand up to tap the ground to get a burrow when another bang went out and hit his lower calf.

Bunny cried out as he was running on adrenaline. Bunny was once in his life afraid, he had to get to the others. Bunny was in pain, he tried to get away from the hunter as he looked back to notice a trail of blood behind him. Bunny whimpered as he tried to open a burrow, as he dragged himself to a river. Bunny grinned as he went to the river drinking the rushing water, sipping the coldness that was greatly helped against his heated body. Bunny knew it was a sign of infection as he dragged his body under a bush. Maybe Sandy could find him with his dreams.

Bunny was jerked awake when he notice that he was in a barn with a blanket and hay as his bed. He was looking down at his legs to see that he was covered with a cool blanket as he lifted his head, a cool cloth fell from his forehead. Bunny was looking around to see that he was in a horse stall, the door was shut as he laid back down with the cloth on his forehead as he heard footsteps. He laid still, pretending to sleep. He had the blanket back on him as he heard the creaking door open, he heard a sigh as the cloth was removed to be replace with a cooler cloth. He had to look as he opened his eyes to see a woman of maybe in her twenties holding a bowl of streaming carrot soup. Bunny tried sitting up as he grunted. The woman smiled as she put pillows behind Bunny's head. He yawned as she set a breakfast tray on his lap.

He felt weak as he tried eating the steam broth that had carrots in it, but it was good to smell. The woman was feeding him the soup as the warmth settle in his belly, after giving him a stomach full of food, it was making him sleepy. She was smiling as she petted his cheek, he smiled as it felt good. His leg did the natural response, trying to kick in joy, but the earth shattering pain made him jerk back. She gasped, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done that, if I have known."

He was trying to calm her down, but the soup must have had medicine, because the next thing he knew he was off in dream world.

_It was another Easter gone wonderful, the children were smiling including a little girl that was hopping around like a bunny when a teenage boy pushed her in the ground. The boy's mother spanked his butt with a stick as he cried and shrieked. The little girl was watching her brother be punish, she just stood up brushing off the dirt, and watched as one of her eggs rolled to a nearby river that was cold in the spring weather. She was walking following the rolling egg. Bunny shook his head hoping the girl would not follow the egg into the river. The egg rolled gently into the river, the little girl shouted, "Mr. Egg! Come back here."_

_She followed the egg as it bounced in the water, like it was trying to swim. Bunny kept close as he spotted her brother come to the edge where the egg had hidden from the little girl's reach. She had ahold of it, when her brother barely pushed her in with his foot. The little girl blinked as she fell into the water, she swam up to the top as the river swiftly carried her down to the rushing water. Bunny raced to reach her as she held onto the egg, he reached down, and cradling her water soaked body to his chest as she blinked up at him with shiny dark blue eyes, she giggled, "Easter Bunny."_

_He smiled, "That's right, ankle – biter."_

_She patted his cheek as she gave him a hug, "Thank you for egg."_

_He smiled, "You're welcome."_

_She was watching him as he hopped from rock to rock as they cross the river, she laughed as he bounced with her holding onto his fur and onto the egg. She was laughing as he helped her collect her eggs back into her basket as he gave her a couple more. She laughed as she hugged Bunny. Bunny was happy as she laughed, "Me believe in Bunny."_

_Bunny was laughing as she climbed onto his back as he bounced near her family as she crawled off his back, she whispered into his ear, "I'll always believe in you, even when I'm a big person."_

_Bunny smiled, but knowing that she would have to grow up and be an adult. She went to her mother who was worried, but surprised when her little girl came back all wet. The little girl ran back to said goodbye, but Bunny wasn't there. He closed his eyes as he tapped the ground twice, and dropped into the hole. The little girl was sad, she didn't get to said goodbye, but smiled as she looked at her new eggs._

Bunny woke up to see that it was daylight, last night wasn't a dream; he wondered how long he had been here. As he sat up, looking around, there were horses neighing as he saw the woman loading hay into their feeding bins. They settled as they had their breakfast, the woman had long braid that went to her knees, it was a thick braid as she looked around felt like she was being watched. She turned her head to see Bunny watching her. She smiled as she went to a basket where she carried over to Bunny's stall and pulled the door open. It creaked under the wheels as she opened the door.

She smiled as she kneeled down, "How you feeling?"

He grunted as he tried to stretch out his legs, he rubbed his thigh, "Sore."

She nodded, "Do you feel hot? Yucky, anything like that."

He had the blanket off, but wrapped that back around himself, even with his fur, he felt chilled. She wrapped another blanket around his legs, Bunny was sighing, "Shelia, I have to go back sometime."

She nodded sadly, "But can that happen after you are all healed."

He could feel the nerves in his legs repairing as he nodded, "I'll stay for now."

She hugged him around the neck, Bunny chuckled as he did a one arm hug around her waist, when her next words caught his attention, "I'll always believe in you."

The little girl's word rang in his ears, he nodded as he went to back to sleeping.

The next three days went by quickly, when it started raining. Bunny was shivering as he started sneezing. He was feeling tired when the woman walked in, she was walking around trying to hurry. She opened a stall, where Bunny saw a huge deer that looked like the Great Prince's cousin, this bloke had huge antlers that it had to hurt the deer to even life his head. As it marched into a room that was covered by a trapdoor as she shut it. She opened another door as she went to his stall, she had him on blankets as she pulled on them. Bunny looked at her as she pulled him down a ramp into a room as she ran past him going into the doorway and shutting the door. Bunny looked around to see that he was in some underground stalls.

He jolted when he heard some snorting to look to see one of Mother Nature's white deer looking at him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Please forgive me, things have taken the worst out of my life. I am about to lose a vehicle, and a RV that has taken place as my home. I am trying to get this story out. I usually listen to music while I get these ideas out of my head. I have figure out small details. Please forgive me, if I don't update every week, but I will try my best. Thank you, I have had good reviews, I would like to see them, please that would brighten up my day like you would never believe. Thank you. Alert, review, and/favorite. Have a lovely holiday.**_

The white stag looks upon Aster as it blinks its black eyes, Aster nods a respectful nod, "A long way from home."

The stag looks toward the stairs as Aster turns to see the girl jogging down only to slide in the dirt as she tries to stop, "Whoa! How did you get in here?"

She backs away slowly as Mother Nature's deer snorts, when a unicorn neighs, the stag backs off. The girl sighs as she puts a hand to her heart, "Thanks, Thunder."

The unicorn male snorts in delight, as the girl pull out some clovers, "Here I got you some good clovers."

Aster look around to see that there was injury animals, mythological animals just like him. He turn his head to see Gus, a werewolf that I got to know during the Middle Ages. He is actually a nice person once you get over the fact that he has fangs and claws, Aster whisper to him, "Where are we?"

Gus turn toward him, "Right now that little girl is rescuing us from her brother, somehow the males of the family have eyesight like that of a child and can see us. They have hunt my people for so long that we are nearly extinct, but Man in Moon has protect us."

Aster nods, he knows the feeling. There nearly hundreds and thousands, when the hunters came and destroy his family. That is one time he ever felt depress after the death of his brothers and sisters along with his parents and grandparents. Aster looks around to see different ones who were nearly heal up as he looks at the locks.

"If she is helping us, why is she locking us in?" Aster whispers.

Liberty, the bald eagle that usually hangs out with Fourth of July and Uncle Sam squeaks at him, "She is actually protecting us from her brother. She believes in us, so that is why she can see us."

Aster nods, when Baby Tooth came flying in as the young girl chases after her, "Come back here, you silly little thing before my brother sees you."

The young girl slides in the mud as she yelps falling down, Baby Tooth flutters around her head as the young girl shakes her head. Aster snorts a laugh, "Baby Tooth, listen to the girl."

Baby Tooth flies over to Aster trying to hug him around the neck. Aster chuckles, "I miss you too."

Baby Tooth flies up as she twitters fast as Aster rolls his eyes, "Tell Tooth I am fine, and don't back here. I will come to you."

It has been six weeks as Aster finally is heal up. He found out the girl's name is Rose. Rose had gotten everyone heal up as she looks at Aster standing up. He looks at her, "Thank you, little Shelia."

Aster taps the ground twice as he makes a tunnel large enough for everyone to leave. Rose smiles as she looks at Aster, "Please pass the word around that the hunters have fallen down to one, and he isn't going to stop until he has every last one of you as a trophy."

Aster nods as he looks at Rose, "You'll be alright."

Rose nods in her head, "I'll be able to get away."

Aster leaves as he is the last one. Rose looks up from the flower that blooms in the ground to see heavy footsteps as a double barrel shotgun clicks as it aims at her, her brother was a ugly sap sucker. Rose lets tear fall as he aims at her. **BAM!**

Sightless brown eyes were watching as her brother walks away from his dead sister as she lays on her side. She is reaching out to the cage where Aster had rest, but nothing was there. She had a smile on her face as her hair had fallen out of her braid. Rose had died protecting the ones that needed her.

As the man left, the underground hiding facitily, a bright light orb floats near Rose as light sparkles around the woman's body as her body began to rise. The bright orb is dancing in the air as it slowly floats away from the hiding barn as it took the body into the forest as a woman in white appears walking beside the young girl as she walks beside the child, "A Guardian over Guardians, very usual, don't you think Man in Moon?"

The moonlight shines on the woman as the woman is floating, the wounds healing as the walk in the forest continues. The woman smiles as she looks back at the barn, she walks back with her white dress as a white cape hovers behind her as she snaps her fingers. A burst of flames start to eat up the barn along with the metal cages as she turns away to see the man running out screaming.

The man looks to see something that he has never seen before. There have been no stoires of these creatures. It was an angel with white wings as he couldn't see the sex of the angel. The angel pop their wings open and took off in a bright light orb. The man falls to the ground as the barn burns down to the ground. He looks only to see the barn had burn nothing else around it had burn.

He felt helpless only to see the cages empty, his trophies were gone. He growls, growing angrier, his sister had let loose his prize trophies, it had taken him months. He growls, "Damn you to hell, Rose. If you weren't already dead, I would kill you twice over."

_Rose feels like she is floating in the water as she feels warm. Blue eyes look down at her, as the eyes smile, "Hello child. Do you want to help them?"_

_ "Who?"_

_ "Why the Easter Bunny, the werewolf, and many others you have save. Your brother is going to hunt them down again. Do you want to protect them?"_

_ Rose blink away tears, "I want to save my bunny. I still believe in him."_

_ The eyes smile, "I will help you, but you must rest first."_

_ "Okay, but will I ever seen Bunny again?"_

_ The blue eyes smile, "Do you want to see Bunny again?"_

_ "I want to protect and help my Bunny."_

_ "Then you shall."_


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie threw a water balloon as the twins' duck their heads, when he heard a female laughter. He turn to see his very pretty aunt. He never knew the story, but his aunt adopted his mother as her sister, and she has been the protector over the children. Jamie runs over to his aunt as she crouches down to look him in the eyes, "Good afternoon, Aunt Nalo."

Nalo smiles as she grins, "You remember your manners, Mr. Jamie."

Jamie rubs the back of the head, "Yes, ma'am."

Cupcake yells, "Jamie you still playing?"

Jamie yells back, "Be right there. Have a good day, Aunt Nalo."

Nalo nods her head as Jamie runs to jump into the pool as he cannonballs everyone. Nalo smiles as she leans against the porch step. Jamie's mother walks over, "It good to see you sis."

Nalo hugs her adopted sister, "Hey girl how have you been, Martha?"

Martha laughs, "I'm fine, and when are you going to dye your hair?"

Nalo laughs, "Hey, this is natural."

Martha picks up a lock of silver hair as she shows it to Nalo, "Yeah, you being mean to people."

Nalo laughs as Martha drops her silver hair that nearly drags to the ground as she turns to see Jamie splash the girls as the girls' gang up as they shove the water toward Jamie. She has watch the boy grow up as she turn to see her daughter walk up beside her, "Good morning, Mother."

Nalo smiles at Rosella, "Good morning, daughter. How are your lessons?"

Even when the girl is out of high school, she took summer classes just to stay ahead. Rosella looks around as she walks into her aunt's house. Nalo shakes her head, "I cant ever get that child to rest."

Martha laughs, "I know what you mean. Jamie and Sophie are getting so big. Just last winter, Jamie claim that he was talking to Jack Frost. I thought it was the funniest thing."

Nalo looks intrigue, "Really? You didn't tell him that there is no such thing, did you?"

Martha shook her head, "I didn't tell him that. I just told him to get to bed. It was late, afterall."

Nalo smiles, "Let him believe, until he doesn't want to believe anymore."

Martha smiles, "I know sis, but he is starting to become a pre – teen soon. I don't know what to do."

Nalo looks back at the laughing, remembering another laughing boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes that had golden flakes in them, "Love him is all that you can do. Show him the way, and let him make his choices."

Martha shakes her head, sometimes the wisdom that her sister gave her made her sound older than she was. Martha was always amaze ever since she was a child, her older sister never grew older or had any wrinkles. It was like she was frozen in time that she would never grow old or show her age. Martha looks at Sophie as she hops around, "Bunny! Bun – Bun."

Nalo looks at Martha, "Bunny?"

Martha laughs, "Jamie was talking about the Easter Bunny, so now Sophie talks about the Easter Bunny nearly all the time."

Martha went inside to get some lemonade as Nalo follows. Jamie watches his aunt and mom as he yells, "All clear!"

A blue hooded boy with snow white hair with brown pants holding onto a crooked staff smiles, "Finally! They are the most talkative women I have ever seen."

Jamie laughs as Jack Frost, the legendary figure and new Guardian of a year sits on top of his staff. Jamie smiles, "Yeah, when my aunt hasn't visit for a while, nearly all they do is talk."

"Shelias like that. They stick together." Jack frowns as he turns to see Aster E. Bunnymund, also known as the Guardian of Hope, but better known to the world as the Easter Bunny. Jack smiles, "Hey Easter Kangraroo."

Bunny frowns as he stands up tall, "I'm a bunny."

Jack was about to talk, when they heard glass breaking, as Nalo had step out of the porch only to collapse carrying a tray of lemonade. Rosella runs out, crying out to her mother. Martha rushes to her sister's side as Nalo is weakly breathing. Bunny and Jack watches as the older female is barely opening her eyes. She shakily stands up as she holds her head, Rosella helps her up, "Mom, are you alright?"

Nalo nods as she looks at Jack, Jack freezes himself as he looks at the woman, and "Can she see spirits?"

Nalo starts to walk over to Jack as Martha watches from the porch along with Rosella. Martha holds her breath as Rosella watches carefully. Nalo stops in front of Jack's staff, "It has been too long, Jackson Overland."

Jack's breath caught as he has not heard that name in over three hundred years, he weakly speaks, "How did you know that name?"

She doesn't speak her answer, "Emma was always going to the lake to see you, and she would talk to you, even when you were not there, but you were with her in spirit."

Jack remembers after becoming Jack Frost that he would visit the lake every winter and see a little girl grow into a woman visit the lake every winter, he nervously whispers, "Who are you?"

The blue eyes look up into the blue eyes as she smiles, "It's good to see you, little Jackie."

Jack's eyes grew wide as he nearly fell from his perch, "No one call me that, expect my Aunt Selena. How do you know that?"

Nalo turns to walk away as she looks over her head, "Jackie, things always come at a price. We must always find a way to protect those that we love, even at the cost of our own lives."

Jack is nearly shaking as the ice grew around the bottom of his staff. Bunny walks over to Jack, "It's alright, mate. Do you want to talk to North?"

He shakes his head, while watching the woman as she walks over to Martha. Martha helps her into the house as she nearly collapses again. Jack looks over to Bunny, "Is it alright if we go back to the Warren?"

_**Author's Note: I hope everyone has enjoy A Guardian like no other. People have gotten confuse over what is happening, but don't worry. Keep reading and you will understand and why everything that has been so far piece together the way it has. Just stay with me, for there is a reason. It is only the beginning, you will find out. Things happen for a reason.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bunny is racing in his burrows as Jacks hangs onto his fur as his staff is on Bunny's back. Bunny is racing faster as Jack hangs onto his neck tighter and tightens his legs tighter around his waist. Jack whispers, "She shouldn't have known about my little sister. No one is alive to know about her, only Tooth should know, due to my memories."

Bunny nods as he springs out of the hole, he shivers as he races over the snow cover North tundra as he winces as the frost covers his feet and hands. He rushes inside as he hops past Yetis as the Yetis see Bunny holding Jack in his arms. Phil runs to get North, Bunny goes over to the fireplace where he sees Tooth and Sandy relaxing.

Tooth is smiling as Sandy makes a joke, when she sees Jack in distress. Sandy is watching as Jack is trying to hold back the tears as North rushes into the room, "What happen to Jack?"

Bunny looks at North, "Give the ankle – biter time to breathe. This Shelia has him jumping at every noise."

Jack shivers in Bunny's arms as Bunny moves to have his back to the fire as he stretches out. Jack curls into Bunny's side as he takes the staff off of Bunny's back. Tooth flies over to Jack as she hovers, "Jack, is everything okay?"

Jack shakes his head, "No."

Sandy hovers as he asks Bunny, a snowflake, the children, then Bunny. Bunny nods, "We went to visit the kids, but there was a Shelia there."

Jack whispers, "She knew about my sister. She knew about my nickname that only my aunt gave me. She knew what I did. She knows about me."

Jack starts his tale.

_ "Aunt Lula!" A woman with brown – silver hair turns her head to see with her bright blue eyes as she opens her arms, "Jackie! You have grown up so much."_

_ Jack hugs his aunt as Emma comes running as she sees the woman, "Aunt Lula! You finally came."_

_ The house is having fun as his father plays the fiddle as the sisters are dancing, as his aunt dances with Jack and Emma. They are twirling around and around as Lula spins them around, "We are family. I will always love you, and protect you."_

_ She sang songs as they dance around. She finally gave them presents, when Jack and Emma were excited. They could finally skate on the frozen lake. Lula smiles, "Sorry, I don't get to see you skate on them, but I have to leave for business."_

_ The children gave her a hug as she left that night. The next day is when Jack took his sister out to the lake that was the last time he had seen his aunt._

Jack finishes his tale, "They had a funeral for me at the time. I didn't know it was for me. She didn't come to it. They wasn't able to reach her. They never understood why it was so cold that the lake would break like that."

Bunny looks at Jack, "Jack, what was your family's last name?"

"Overland, why?" Jack had been leaning against Bunny's side as Bunny raises his head, "The reason I am asking is due to a spirit that claims your family as her own. Jack, your death was no accident. A spirit had murder you."

Jack turns to look at Bunny, "What?"

Tooth sits in front of Jack, "We didn't realize it, until you told us your name. Jack, a summer spirit had melt a frozen lake to cause harm to a little human girl, your sister. He was going to cause harm to some people, but after you had died as a human. That evening when the sun had set, he died that evening due to the spirit finding out. She had killed the summer spirit that had cause killed you, and tried to cause harm to your sister."

Jack starts to shake, "I was murdered, but who is this spirit?"

North sits in his armchair as he sighs, "She is powerful spirit, more powerful than Mother Nature."

"Mother Nature?" Jack's eyes are wide.

"Mother Nature. She is guardian of all children, good or bad, naughty or nice. She is head guardian, and also protects spirits. She is what the humans call an angel, only Man in Moon knows about her past. She is nearly as old as Sandy, maybe younger. She knows us all and is very powerful."

"What's her name?" Jack turns to look at the Big Four as North nods, "Luna."

Jack blinks in surprise, "Luna, white hair, blues eyes, and white wings that nearly glow in the dark."

North looks at Jack in surprise, "You know Luna?"

Jack blushes, "She found me on my third day of wandering as no one could see me. She taught me how to control my powers, then she help me find my way to do what I am supposed to do as a winter spirit, but she had to leave, when she didn't want to. She said that we would meet in a long time, but not for a while."

Jack blushes as he sees Bunny staring at him, Bunny blinks at him, "I have meet the Shelia and she is one that can kick my rear, when she came for a visit, and nearly kick my rear so hard that I wasn't able to sit down."

Jack starts laughing as he falls over, nearly has tears in his eyes as he cries so hard that he starts to hiccup. Bunny starts to wrestle with Jack, when a woman's laughter catches Jack's attention. Jack's breath is caught in his throat as he looks to see his aunt Lula standing nearly the globe as she has on a long black dress with a see through veil covering her face. She sadly smiles, "It's been so long, Jackie."

Suddenly she disappears as a mist blows her away, Jack nearly falls to the ground in shock as she disappears before his eyes as Nola appears before him, "I told you. I know you, since it's been awhile."

Bunny jumps up, holding his boomerangs, "Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Bunny is about to throw his weapons, when a tan hand touches his fur hand. He looks down to see long auburn hair as brown eyes with golden burning glitters within the eyes look up at him. His breath catches, "Rose?"

The young woman nods as her old outfit is a leather jacket with a strapless tube top with black jeans, she smile at him, "Hello Bunny. It has been a long time."

Bunny lowers his weapons, "It has been nearly over six hundred years."

Rose smiles as a bright light catches Bunny's attention. Bunny turn to the Aunt Nalo only to see the angel Luna. Jack is blinking away tears, "How is this possible? How do they see you?"

Luna smiles as her white hair floats around her hair, "Everyone believes in angels."

Luna's voice carries a heavenly tone as it nearly echoes what she says. She walks over to Jack as Bunny stands still as Luna hovers over to Jack who is on the ground frozen in shock. Luna wraps her arms around him, "I am so sorry. I wasn't there to protect you."

Jack shakily raise his arms up as he holds onto her. She rubs Jack's back as he is crying. North stands up, "It is honor to have you in my home, Lady Luna, but why hid yourself from Jack?"

Luna picks Jack up as she walks over to the couch as Sandy and Tooth flies out of the way. Luna's wings pop open as she encircles them around Jack and herself, "I have been in human form many times. I watch different people, and tell Man in Moon who is good to be spirits. I got to know Jackie's ancestors, and become friends with them. I became the aunt to the family. I told Man in Moon that Jackie would be a wonderful spirit, but his time came too early. I had become divested when I had found out that a summer spirit had brought harm to them. After I had destroyed the summer spirit I had use all my magic to change Jackie into Jack Frost, but I cannot do what Man in Moon does, and that is holds the memories of their past life into their new life. I had fallen to a deep sleep, but since Jack wasn't created by Man in Moon, he wasn't able to speak to Jack, only his name."

Jack wipes his tears away, "So Man in Moon couldn't speak to me, because you created me, not him."

Luna looks down to nod as Tooth hovers over Luna, "That's why Jack's teeth didn't disappear like any other spirit."

Luna nods as she looks down at the thinking Jack, "You got to know Emma's family."

Jack jerk his head up, "My little sister, but how?"

Luna smiles, "Sophie and Jamie are Emma's grandchildren descendants. You meet them by destiny."

Jack's breath is caught as Rose looks at Bunny, "Are you alright?"

Bunny looks back at Rose, who was in a new outfit. She had red roses in her brown hair with green vines entangled with the brown locks. A short blue strapless dress cover her hourglass figure as she wore beads that hung around her middle toe and clasp around her ankle. He smiles, "You look much better than that outfit that you had on the first time I saw you."

Rose nods, "It has been awhile, since that awful night."

Bunny frowns, "What do you mean? You save us from the hunter."

"Rose! That's enough for tonight. You may speak with him tomorrow." Luna calls from her sitting/resting position. She looks up at the moon, "We must go."

She lays the sleeping Jack on the couch as Rose walks over to Luna as they turn into a bright white orb as they shot into the sky looking like a shooting star as it shot toward the Man in the Moon. Bunny looks at Man in Moon, "So that is where she would go."

"I always did wonder where she went to." Bunny had one ear tilt toward Jack's direction as he had heard him get up from the couch. Jack is leaning against his staff, "You knew the young girl."

Tooth flew over close to him, "Any animal spirits like Bunny and I knew her. She save our lives."

Jack looks at Bunny, "Rose had heal me, and save those who the hunter had capture. I was able to get everyone to safety, when I had come back for her. The place where she had protect us had been burn to the ground. The Hunter had move on."

Jack looks at Tooth and Bunny, "The Hunter? Who's that?"

North sits back in his chair, "An adult human who believes in anything including Bunny, Tooth, and everyone else who has animal form. A griffin, a dragon, and many more."

Jack looks at Bunny, "Why is there no word on this Hunter?"

Bunny looks down at Jack, "We have figure out he must have pass away just like a regular human."

Jack looks back at the moon, "Can there be any that would help the Hunter?"

North slams his fist against the armrest, "No spirit would help a Hunter, not even Man in Moon. Man in Moon has seen many spirits fallen when Hunters came slay those who protect the children."

Jack nods in truth as he had never seen any Hunters since he has been around parts of the world.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ (I'm a line fear me, growl) ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As the white orb travels to Man in Moon's heaven place as another shooting star appears in a dark place as a hooded figure walks down some stairs as they looks to see yellow dots marking the children of the world. They duck as a black sand scythe tries to slice their head off.

They turn to see eerie yellow eyes that were once golden amber. Gray skin that once had a healthy tan and short black – gray hair that was long dark black hair. The black jacket and pants were once armor was not there. The figure turns to see the man who they once knew standing before them is Pitch Black.

They let a tear fall down their cheek, "Why did you let the darkness seep into your heart, when you promise me that you would not let it?"

Pitch stops the scythe as he looks at the hooded figure as a slim hand pulls back the hood to reveal their face.

Pitch nearly chokes in surprise as the scythe disappears in black sand, "No, I saw you die. I saw you get swallow within the darkness."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Forgive me. I am settle in a place where internet is on the freaks. I can hardly go anywhere to get internet, so I am so sorry, but I hope you all are enjoying it. Is anyone confuse, if you are. I will explain it clearer to you.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Luna lets a tear fall, "What happen to you, Pitch?"

Pitch drops back as he shakes his head, "No, the darkness swallow your entire being. You can't be real."

Luna reaches for Pitch's face as she slowly pulls her hand back, "You're not the same man that I fell in love with. What happen to you?"

Pitch growls as he screams holding his head, backing away from Luna, "You are not real."

Luna watches as a black sand scythe came at her, a white orb disappears from the hole as she appears at the castle on the dark side of the moon. A man wearing a golden crown with long brown hair, his face looks like that of craters in the moon. He looks up at Luna, "Pitch did not believe that you are alive."

Luna flutters her wings as she shakes her head, "He has allow the darkness to swallow everything about him. He is not the man that I fell in love with and had a child."

Man in Moon nods, "Have you spoke with your daughter?"

Luna blinks in surprise, "No, I haven't even know who she is."

"Mother Nature." Luna smiles as she bows her head, then she spreads her wings and flies to the deep of the Amazon jungle. As she lands in front of a cave, she walks forward as she walks into the sanctuary of Mother Nature.

Different season's fays were flying around as she looks at the garden, when she sees a woman with long black hair, and very fair skin. The woman turns as blue eyes look at her, she bows, "Luna, the powerful spirit, guardian of us all."

Luna sighs, "You help anyone, other than those who don't deserve it." She reaches out to Mother Nature, "Why won't you help your father?"

Mother Nature glares at her, "He is a monster. He kills everything."

She turns away from Luna as Luna sadly smiles, "Your father wasn't always like that, his wife sacrifice her life. You should have seen him, back before the darkness swallow him."

Mother Nature stops as she looks over at Luna, "My father said my mother is gone from me. Are you saying that she is alive?"

Luna sighs, "I never left child. I have been healing. I have been waiting to come back, but it appears that I am no longer wanted by you both."

Mother Nature is shaking her head as Luna changes into an orb as she vanishes from Mother Nature's sights. She screams as her cave is echoing her cries as she gathers herself as she paces, then she jerks her head up, there is only one person that has the answers she wants.

Pitch is pacing as he biting his lip, when he sees that his daughter has arrive, "Ah, my dear. How are you?"

Mother Nature lets a tear fall, "What do you know about my mother?"

Pitch jerks back, "I do not understand by what you mean."

"A woman with wings known as Luna came to me. Father, she said that mother is alive."

"But the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunders." Luna is walking away from the lair of Pitch Black as she looks down at the locket that he had given to her.

_A man in armor bows down before her, as she is overlooking a river as a mere human is able to see her. She smiles as she combs through the long black raven hair as she smiles looking down in the amber eyes, "So noble knight, what is your name?"_

_ "Phillip Blackheart, at your service, ma'am." _

_ She giggles as she transforms into a human form as they dance throughout the night as the she is laughing in his arms. A golden tan is under those clothes as they dance as a couple. Red flowers are given to her as he bows down before her as he marries his love. Luna gives birth to a beauty of a child, as the nanny is taking care of the baby as Luna and Phillip are walking out in the moonlight. Phillip kisses her as a roar went throughout the valley. _

_ Phillip pulls out his sword as a black dragon roars its black flames at him as Luna gives Phillip a shield. They both battle against the dragon, when the dragon chuckles, "Surrender to the darkness, mortal."_

_ Luna screams as she becomes a shield for her husband as spear of darkness hit her in the heart as Phillip is spear in the chest. He is dying as he watches his beautiful wife drop to the ground along with him as the dragon turns into black sand. Phillip is screaming in pain as he starts to transform as small bits of the black sand slowly turns him as Luna is turning completely black as she raises her hand to her screaming husband as she drops her hand to the ground as Phillip Blackheart becomes Pitch Black, and the Dark Ages soon begins._

_ Luna never knew what happen as she is being heal at Manny's castle as she is being heal by her adopted daughter, Rose, as Rose takes care of her mother as she is sleeping in some of healing trance as she awakes a couple years before Manny makes Jack a new Guardian._

She lets tear fall as she looks at Manny, "Manny, what can be done about my love. The darkness has swallow him, and soon he will not be Phillip Blackheart, but soon will be the real Pitch Black. If only I can get him to remember."

Luna looks over the frozen lake as the shine reveals Jack, she smiles, "Of course, my nephew. I have forgotten. Thank you, Manny."

Manny nods his head as he goes back to watering his plants as they were once extinct living plants, but now he keeps them on the moon in his castle.


End file.
